A Chance to Change
by Moon White Rose
Summary: Takes place right after the episode, The Blue Spirit. Zuko never thought the Avatar's words could make him realize just how twisted his life was. He also never thought the realization would lead him to make a decision that would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Not going to say anything except, I do not own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Eventually, the darkness that held Zuko in its grasp began to disappear. The pitch black started to give way to something lighter and, even though the action hurt like he had no words to describe, he was able to slowly open his eyes. Everything was too bright at first, but after a minute he was able to make out the sunlight spilling in through the leafy canopy above, even though everything was hazy and there was an annoying ringing in his ears.

His body felt like lead, but he was able to move his head without the pain getting much worse. Vision still blurry, he could make out an orange and yellow shape sitting on what looked like a tree root. He focused on the shape and soon he was able to see clearly, and then he realized that it was… the Avatar. Zuko wanted to move; to do something, but he felt paralyzed. The Avatar had his arms wrapped around his legs, his chin resting on his knees, and a mournful expression on his face. He glanced for a split second at Zuko, and much to Zuko's surprise he started to speak.

"You know what the worse part about being born over a hundred years ago is?" Zuko didn't answer; the question was the last thing he had expected to hear; he had been expecting mocking and ridicule at his weakened state to leave the twelve year olds mouth. Besides, it was most likely a rhetorical question anyway. "I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend, Kuzon. The two of us," the Avatar continued a look of mischievousness now on his face, "we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you."

Each word was catching Zuko off guard; why the heck was this kid telling him all this? Did he expect him to care? _Maybe it's because he can see you're lonely too._ The thought popped into Zuko's head without warning, but he brushed it aside, as the Avatar had continued speaking.

"If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?" This was the drawing point for Zuko; he didn't understand what kind of game the Avatar was playing, but he wasn't going to have any part of it. He pretended to ponder the question as he built up enough strength for the one attack he could make, even though the ringing in his head was driving him insane.

In surprising speed he jumped up and a stream of fire erupted from his fist. Easily the Avatar dodged and jumped from treetop to treetop, until, in a matter of seconds, he was gone from sight. Slowly, Zuko stood, glaring in the direction the boy had gone, until his gaze softened on its own accord as the Avatar's words sank in. _It's seems you two aren't really all that different after all._ Shaking his head at the thought, Zuko picked up his mask and for a moment stared into the black, emotionless eye holes.

"No," he finally whispered. "We're nothing alike, and no Avatar, I will never be your friend." He couldn't convince himself of the first part of this statement though because he knew, deep in his mind and in the depths of his heart, that it was, quite simply, a lie.

* * *

Try as he could, sleep was an elusive phantom that was dangling just out of reach. For the countless time Zuko tossed and turned, trying, and failing, to find a comfortable position. Once again, he stared at the tapestry that bore his Nation's symbol on it before turning away.

He squeezed his eyes shut, begging mentally for the darkness he had escaped hours ago to once again return and shut him off from the rest of the world; even if it was only for a few hours. It didn't work though; every time he closed his eyes he was back with the Avatar, hearing his words. _"'I miss all the friends I used to hang out with.'" _Zuko opened his eyes and turned onto his back. The kid had sounded so sad; hollow.

_ He sounded how you feel._ Fingers curled into fists at the thought. No, he was not going through this again. He was not like the Avatar; he had no one he missed, and there was no way in this life he was going to admit his weaknesses to anyone. He was not going to be spineless; he was going to be strong.

"After all, I am Crown Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and…." He voice, so strong at first, quickly faded into a choked whisper. He felt the tears prick his eyes and he viciously brushed them away. _Go on,_ his mind taunted. _Finish what you were about to say- oh, that's right, you can't. You have someone you miss too._ Visions of his mother filled his mind and Zuko clutched his head, wanting them to all go away. His mother was gone, he shouldn't miss her; she was making him weak.

_ Oh really? Since when has love ever been weak? You know, even though you won't admit it, that you were never as strong_ _as when you were with her. She taught you a lot. _"But I was weak; father and grandfather hated me," he muttered back to the thought. He couldn't hold back the thoughts of all the times his father and grandfather had pitted him against his prodigious sister, Azula. She had out shined him each time, though she had been two years younger than him.

_So_ _physically and when it came to bending, you weren't what your father wanted, but since when is that all that matters? Your mother taught you that strength lies in love and sacrifice. She taught you it was okay to not always be the best. She taught you to be better than what you are now! _Zuko jumped up and hurled his pillow across the small room. He began to pace restlessly wishing that these thoughts would leave him alone. Why was he letting the Avatar's words get to him? They were just words, why were they tormenting him? _Because he wanted a friend; so do you. Friends were his family; you said yourself he knew nothing of fathers, being raised by monks, and what were the odds of him knowing his mother- not very likely. Friends were his family. You didn't really have friends, but you did have people you cared about, and who cared about you._

"So what if my mother cared about me; she was the only one, and now she's gone. What else do I have left but to regain my honor?" The moment the words left his lips, Zuko swore the voice in his head laughed. _Has your memory faded? Your mother __**was not**__ the only one who loved you. Have you forgotten your uncle? He loves you as if you were his own, and your aunt loved you too. And let's not forget Lu Ten. _Zuko's pacing ceased at the thought of his deceased cousin, whom he had idolized in his younger years. Lu Ten had hardly ever been someone Zuko had been cross with. To say he had been crushed when he heard Lu Ten was dead was an understatement.

_So you do have people you miss, just like the Avatar. You miss your family; your real family which was your mother, aunt, Uncle Iroh, and Lu Ten. You don't really miss your father and you most certainly do not miss your sister. They couldn't accept you for who you are and that's what you really want. You want to be accepted, loved; you don't want honor, because you know now, just as you always have, that what your father deems as honor is something that is dead and revolting!_

"No it's not! My father is strong, and I am his son! I will be strong like him, no, I will be even stronger!" Zuko yelled, gripping his head. _You even told Zhao yourself that your father was a fool if he thought the rest of the world would follow him willingly! You were right, and that's because your father is cruel; look why he favors Azula. He favors her because she's heartless and he hates you because you still have what he lost long ago. You __**do**__ have a heart, your mother's heart. You've just let all he's done to you cloud and shape you into something he can laugh at. Look at what he has you doing- you've wasted over two years of your life looking for a twelve year old boy that, even if you did capture and bring to him, wouldn't gain you back your honor, or your father's respect in a hundred more years._

The thought hit Zuko hard and he stopped his pacing, sinking to his knees seconds later. It hurt, but he realized it was the truth; he had always known it to be true. Yes, in those youngest years of his life, perhaps his father had loved him; before the lust for power, greed, and the obsession over having a prodigious child that was like him had consumed his heart and soul. The cruelty of his father and grandfather had frightened him to the points there were times he was too scared to even move around the palace on his own, for fear that he would turn a corner and meet his end.

_That's not how homes should be. They should be full of love and fellowship. Members should care for the other; not literally be at each other's throats ready to kill. If you capture the Avatar, that's what you'll return to; fear, hate, sadness. Yes, your father will say to the Nation you've regained your honor, but he won't mean it. Sure he may talk civilly to you, but the fellowship you shared with your mother won't be there. Also… what about when you're ready to start a family of your own? There's no guarantee you'll have a say in who your wife will be, and would you want your son to be on his hands and knees, tears streaming from his eyes as he looks up at you, begging for your love?_ Zuko's hand went up to his scar and he was surprised at the moisture that met his fingertips. It was only then that he realized he was crying.

"No, I don't want that, but I don't know what I want either." It frustrated Zuko that he had come so far, had faced the hard truths he had long since tried to forget about, only to be left with… nothing? _No, not nothing_, he thought. _A decision; a decision to make is what I have now. _

Zuko could only hope he made the right choice.

* * *

**A/N: So, I was watching the episode, The Blue Spirit, and when you see Zuko at the end, it seemed to me that he was having some inner struggles, and honestly, I never thought he really truly believed his father would restore his honor if he captured the Avatar. I also think he knew his father would never let him on the throne if he had his way. So anyway, let me know if I should continue this. Later.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here we go; the next chapter. I do not own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the bounty hunter that damaged his ship that planted the idea in his mind. She had been free, moving from place to place at will; that was what he wanted. Now it was sunset; the perfect chance to leave everything behind, start over, would come with the night. Zuko just didn't know if he had the courage to do so.

Finally accepting what he had known as truth for years had been hard, and then to immediately afterwards make the decision to give up everything he had thought was dear to him had left him drained, both emotionally and physically. It didn't help that in the few days that had passed since his last sighting of the Avatar he had hardly gotten any sleep. His jumbled thoughts kept him awake each night and they made meditation an impossibility.

Suddenly, a knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Zuko, are you awake?" came the concerned voice of his uncle moments later.

"Come in Uncle," he answered. Iroh came in, closing the door behind him softly. He regarded his nephew for a moment, taking in the tired look etched into his face. He wasn't stupid; he had noticed the change in Zuko's behavior since the morning he had returned to the ship from who knows where. Iroh had decided then to give Zuko his space, but now he couldn't. Zuko hadn't even yelled at the bounty hunter woman when her Shirshu had damaged the ship. Under normal circumstances, he knew Zuko would be throwing a fit and demanding payment.

Apparently though, these weren't normal circumstances; something was bothering Zuko and Iroh wanted to know what. "Is something wrong Zuko?" Iroh waited for Zuko's defensive reply, but to his surprise, it never came. The past had taught him that confronting Zuko head on would only reap defense on his part. Instead, a weary sigh left the young man's lips as he sank to his bed, resting his head in his hands.

"I don't know Uncle; I don't know. I'm tired for one, but I can't sleep, and my thoughts… they're all tangled and messed up to where I can't even think straight!" A hint of anger, but more frustration, could be heard in his voice. Iroh sat next to Zuko and again silence settled.

"Can you tell me what's on your mind nephew? Perhaps I can help." Zuko looked away.

"No disrespect Uncle, but even if I could make sense of what's going on in my head, I'd… I'd rather not talk about it. Not now anyway. I know it's something I need to figure out or do for myself, but I don't know how to start." Iroh felt a bit hurt at Zuko's words, but he understood; he had been in Zuko's position before.

"I understand. You know, I actually experienced a very similar feeling when… when Lu Ten died," Iroh choked out, his voice growing soft at the mention of his son. Zuko looked at his uncle, wanting to comfort him in some way, but not really knowing how to without it feeling awkward for him. He wasn't the hugging or showing affection type; not anymore, and he felt a prick of sadness at that, at realizing he had forgotten how to show an emotion other than hate and anger.

"What do you mean, what did you do?" he finally asked. Iroh took a deep breath before continuing.

"When Lu Ten died, I experienced what you seem to be feeling now; I was distracted, distant, confused, frustrated, sad, and tired… very tired. My own mind was my worst enemy; a million thoughts would be going and mixing together until I felt I would go mad; truth and lie were blurred and when I looked into a mirror… I didn't even recognize who was looking back." Iroh fell silent and Zuko took in what he had just heard. He wasn't at that point yet obviously; this had only been going on for a few days- that happened to his uncle over the course of many lonely months, maybe even a year or more. But the principle was still the same, and if his uncle had found something to help him, then Zuko was more than willing to give it a try.

"I don't know what gave me the idea, but I realized that if I wanted any peace, the first step I needed to take was to untangle my mind. Truth and lies, facts and things I had only thought; they needed to be separated. When I realized what was truth and the other things were irrelevant, I was able to somewhat see what I needed to do and what I needed to accept." Iroh stood when Zuko said nothing.

"Just keep the process simple Zuko, and stick to it. You may have to repeat it often, but you will be surprised at how much it helps. Goodnight nephew."

"Uncle." Iroh stopped, and it took Zuko a few moments to finally get the words out. "Thank-you for sharing your wisdom, and… I'm sorry… I've been disrespectful to you since we left the Fire Nation. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Zuko," Iroh whispered before leaving him alone once more. Zuko thought about what his uncle had said and taking a few deep breaths sat cross-legged in front of his row of candles. His eyes closed and he willed his body to relax as he tried to ignore his fatigue.

_Untangle the truth from everything else. Concentrate on what is true. I am Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa. I am the crown prince of the Fire Nation. I was banished because my father hates me…._ Zuko shook his head. No, that was self-pity, and that was not the truth. He took another deep breath.

_I was banished because I spoke out of turn in my father's war chamber and refused to fight at my Agni Kai with him. I am sixteen and have spent over two years hunting the Avatar. The Avatar is a twelve year old boy and traveling with his bison and two peasants from the Southern Water Tribe. I have chased them all over and have… have made their lives a nightmare_. The thought hurt, but no one ever said the truth was kind. Zuko wanted to be strong and brave, not a hindrance and annoyance, which he had been told he was since he was young. Even if it was to just the Avatar and his friends it still made him mad that he was causing trouble… and it scared him a bit if he really thought about it.

Zuko remembered the display of power and rage the Avatar had shown when he damaged his ship, and in no way did he want that rage directed right at himself. _Calm down and focus. I made their lives a nightmare. I do not want to anymore. The Avatar saved me after I saved him and spoke to me. I attacked and he escaped. I could not get what he said out of my mind. His words made it impossible for me to pretend as if I had hope that things would work out between me and my father. My father is cruel, bloodthirsty, and power mad. I am like that too, but not to his degree. The difference between us is that he wants to stay the same. I want to change._

"So how do I?" The question made him think; it also made him realize that the voices in his head had quieted immensely. All the doubts, fear, and confusion that had stemmed from his revelation and wondering of what to do were left behind as he focused on the facts boiled down to their simplest forms. His father was cruel, and he was his father's son. But he _was not_ his father and if he wanted to change into someone he could be proud of, someone who was strong, brave, and wise as well as thoughtful, kind, and loving then he could do it.

All he had to figure out was how to start. A smart choice would be to let everything go- a complete severance from his past… except for the hope of finding his mother. That was something he would never change, under any circumstances. To let everything go though… his crown, his throne, his palace, his nation, his father and sister, the luxuries that awaited him if he succeeded… could he really do it?

"_We bring nothing material into this life and it is for certain that we can take nothing out. That is why having the right priorities is so important. Items fade. It is relationships that are good and strong that will last until time is but a distant memory."_ Iroh had once told Zuko those very words when he had grown fed up with Zuko's statements of reclaiming his crown and throne. There was a lot of truth in it too. Crowns, thrones, and honor faded; he could be honorable in his own way in this life. He didn't need his father.

"So I need to cut myself off, but to what extent?" He was going to let it all go, but should he stay on the ship? Keep the crew? He quickly came to the conclusion that that was ridiculous. The ship and crew were there to help him capture the Avatar, and since he was giving the chase up there was no point in staying with either. _Besides, the crew is probably more than ready to return home._ That could be a problem though.

If he let the crew go and it reached his father that he was giving up and cutting himself off from the family, and then no doubt his father would have him killed. _And I can't just sneak away… but I could…._ The idea formed immediately and he only had one regret about it. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his desk, dipped his pen in the ink and began to write.

* * *

It was afternoon and not one crew member had seen a glimpse of Prince Zuko. Iroh hadn't seen his nephew either and he was beginning to worry. At first he thought that Zuko might be catching up on some much needed sleep, but when the afternoon meal came and went and Zuko had still not left his room Iroh knew something was wrong. He made his way up to his nephew's quarters and knocked on his door.

No reply. He knocked again and was still met with silence. "Prince Zuko? Are you all right?" When he heard nothing, Iroh slowly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him quickly. Sunlight streamed into the room from the long, thin window… and it was empty, except for him. "Zuko?" Iroh called, even though he knew his eyes were not deceiving him. Zuko was not here.

_Calm down, he has to be somewhere on ship._ Iroh was about to leave when something white on Zuko's red bed sheets caught his attention. He went over and picked it up. It was a scroll, tied with a red ribbon, which looked very similar to the one Zuko used to keep his hair tied back. A feeling of dread crashed over Iroh as he untied the ribbon and unrolled the scroll. What he read brought him to his knees.

_Uncle Iroh,_

_ By the time you find this, I should be far from the ship and impossible to find. I'm sorry you will be hurt because of my decisions, but I took your advice and felt this to be the best course of action. I have made so many mistakes; trying to right them in a hundred lifetimes wouldn't be enough. I can't live with who I am and what I've done. In trying to please my father, my sire, I lost myself and turned into a monster. I realize I am cruel and impatient and not deserving of the love, patience, and sacrifice you have shown to me. _

_ I disgust myself and must disgust you, and if mother were to see me…. I just wish I could again be the child she knew and loved, that _you_ knew and love. Please understand I am not doing this to hurt you; I just feel trapped, and like everything has been taken from me, except for one thing. I guess I'm just doing this to prove that my life is in _my_ hands, despite what Fire Lord Ozai may think, and I can take it if I so choose, which is what I do now. I, Zuko, by the time you read this will be dead. Never doubt though that… I love you. I'm just sorry I wasn't man enough to tell you to your face, but I do love you. Take care of yourself._

_Your Son Zuko_

Iroh felt as if he were suffocating on the silence that surrounded him, until a small sound caught his attention. It took him a minute to realize that it was his tears hitting the paper, and immediately it felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and torn into a thousand pieces. Zuko was dead… and Iroh felt as if it were his entire fault.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm kind of crying right now. Seriously, I had to force myself to write this chapter. The only good part about it in my opinion was the father/son Iroh/Zuko moments. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**Imnotravin16:**_** Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked it! **

_**Guest:**_** Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter.**

_**Quoththeraven5**_**: Thanks for the awesome review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Well, until next time. Also if any of you want, please feel free to check out my other **_**Avatar**_** fic, **_**Sung**_**. It's faster paced then this one and has a lot of people guessing as to what will happen next. My sister, Forest Princess, has some **_**Avatar**_** fics up as well titled, **_**When Fire Met Water**_**, and **_**Ursa's Secret**_**. Please check them out, she's an outstanding author. Later!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter, yay! I do not own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, but I do own the OC…. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The golden flames flickered and danced upward into the night sky, but Zuko hardly noticed. He continued to stare, but he didn't really see. He had officially been on his own for over twenty-four hours, and he had mixed feeling. On the one hand, it felt wonderful to finally have peace and quiet and not have to worry about finding the Avatar or pushing his crew to almost the point of mutiny. On the other hand though, being alone was just that-lonely.

He had left his ship just before midnight after getting all the provisions he could stuff into two packs he had found and saddling a komodo rhino. Aside from a stray dock worker, he had seen no one since, and it was a bit unnerving, given he was used to being around people, even if he wasn't used to personal social interaction with anyone other than his uncle. Finally he tore his gaze away and turned his attention to the sky. It was littered with stars, and the moon was almost full. He wondered briefly if his uncle, or even his mother, was looking at the same sight right now.

"I guess it doesn't really matter if they are, and I guess it's just you and me." His rhino grunted and when Zuko glanced towards the rhino's face he noted its eyes were shut. Sleep wasn't a bad idea. He was tired, and now that the adrenaline from his escape had worn off, he realized he was exhausted. Getting comfortable, he rested his head against the rhino's warm side and closed his eyes. It didn't take long before he was sleeping soundly; unaware of what would soon happen that would ultimately change his life forever.

* * *

Zuko's eyes opened and the world around him was dark and blurry, save for a faint light, which after a few seconds he assumed was his dying fire. What had awakened him? He noted he wasn't very comfortable and was about to move when he heard something that made him freeze.

"Shh, easy big boy, I didn't mean to wake you." The soft voice was coming from behind him. He had his back turned to his mount's face, so he couldn't see the intruder who seemed to be trying to keep the rhino calm. "Come on, go back to sleep big boy," the voice continued, a small grunt coming from the beast. Zuko wasn't sure of what to do just yet, so he waited, pretending to be asleep. Eventually, the rhino quieted down, and Zuko heard soft footfalls on the dirt. He focused on the movement, and with horror, realized they were heading towards the two packs that held his provisions. He sat up and sure enough, a person had their back to him, and they were going through his stuff. Quickly, they disregarded the pack that held his spare clothes, and thankfully, his money, which he didn't have much of. But then to his anger, they went through the one that held his food and took half a loaf of bread and a few strips of dried meat. With nimble hands, they wrapped the stolen food up in a cloth they produced from their cloak and tied it off at the top.

Not wasting any time, the person turned, but only made two steps, freezing instantly under Zuko's glare. Tense silence filled the clearing for many moments. "The last time I checked, taking something that's not yours is stealing."

"Well, hungry people can do desperate things," the person smoothly replied. Zuko noticed the long dark hair spilling out from the cloak hood and the feminine tone in the person's voice and felt embarrassed at the fact that he almost got robbed by a girl.

"That doesn't matter. Give me back my food." Zuko stood and hoped that this girl was intimidated by the fact that he was taller. "Now." If she was scared, nothing gave it away. She clutched the food to her chest.

"You have plenty of food; if you ration it, it could last you for around two days, and I didn't take your money. This is mine," she said, stepping back. Zuko felt his anger flare, and he struggled to keep it in check. He was, after all, trying to change and killing someone over some food was not a good way to start. Still, it wasn't right to steal, and it wouldn't be right for him to just turn a blind eye.

"Maybe if you had asked, I would have shared. Did you think of that?" he questioned. The girl didn't respond immediately, and it unnerved Zuko that he couldn't see her face, especially since he knew she was looking him over. She turned away without warning.

"No, you wouldn't have. I've asked before from your kind and I've wised up. People like you only look out for themselves and the ones they love. They don't care about riffraff like me." The girl started to walk away, and for a moment, Zuko forgot about the food. His kind? People like him?

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, walking after her. The girl turned quickly and Zuko froze. He didn't need to see her face to know she was glaring; he could feel it.

"A komodo rhino, red clothes- it doesn't take a genius to figure out you're Fire Nation, baldy," she spat. Zuko felt heat creep into his cheeks. He had cut his hair after leaving; hoping it would help him not be so recognizable, and praying it would grow back quickly. "Fire Nation monsters like you don't care what happens to someone like me. You wouldn't have shared if I was a skeleton with skin, and begged for just a bite while kissing your feet and calling you the Fire Lord. You probably would have laughed and ate in my face."

Zuko wanted to let his anger loose and tear this girl to shreds, but he couldn't form the words to do so. For one, the mention of her calling him the Fire Lord was too close for comfort. Also, there was truth in her words. He probably wouldn't have shared, and if he were still _Prince_ Zuko and the scenario she just described happened, than yes he would have laughed and ate in her face. Peasants had been filth to him then, but he was, in a way, filth now. He was a peasant; a homeless refuge, just like thousands of others.

"Give me back my food," he finally said lowly, holding out his hand expectantly. The girl was motionless for a few seconds, then took off running, whistling shrilly. Zuko took off after her, but an ostrich horse burst into the clearing, getting between the two. In one fluid motion, the girl mounted, wheeled her mount around, and took off. Zuko just stared in the direction the thief had gone. He couldn't believe it- he had just been robbed and insulted in less than five minutes. What made it worse was the fact that he didn't even get to see who had done it, so he could properly repay them later if the chance came up.

"Great, just great," he finally muttered, slowly going back to his mount, and bringing his packs closer, so that they were within arm's reach. "I guess it's better to have this happen now with something that can be replaced, but still, this isn't the kind of welcome into the real world I was expecting."

* * *

_Laughter from her younger siblings mixed with her own as they all ran on the lake shore. Not far away two people sat; one a man and the other a woman, both watching their children with smiles of pride and love on their faces. Her younger brother chased her and she fell on her face when he playfully pushed her on her back, yelling, "You're it!" She jumped up quickly and turned to chase after him, but froze, her eyes going wide._

_ Dozens of soldiers on fierce looking komodo rhinos were racing towards her parents, one ahead of the others. "Run! Children, run!" their father yelled immediately, pushing his wife behind him. She obeyed; she wasn't even worried about her younger siblings or her parents, she just ran as fast as her eleven year old legs would carry her. Suddenly, screams pierced the air and they froze her to the spot. She turned, and no longer was she at the lake, but she was in her village. Smoke was heavy in the air and bodies littered the ground, with five of the bodies staring at her, two large, three small._

_ "Well, all that's left is you," a voice sneered from behind her. She turned and her eyes widened in terror as she looked up at a man dress in the uniform of a Fire Nation Captain. Her body trembled violently as she backed away, but for every step she took back, he took one forward, until she tripped and fell onto her back. He slowly knelt, cruelty shining in his dark eyes._

_ "Please, leave me alone," she begged. He laughed and slowly reached for her._

_ "Not a chance…."_

* * *

Screams of fear filled the clearing and pierced the early morning silence. A young woman, barely sixteen, bolted up, trying to fight off the dark thoughts her nightmare had brought her. It didn't work and she slapped a hand over her mouth as she jumped out of her sleeping bag and ran to the first bush that caught her eye. Her mouth was barely open before what little was in her stomach came rushing up her throat and past her lips. She heaved violently, one hand holding back her tangled, dark brown, almost black, hair while the other wrapped around her stomach.

Eventually she was done, but temporarily lacked the strength to move from her kneeling position. She took in deep lungful's of air, but it didn't help. Her nightmare, and more importantly, the guilt that followed her everywhere no matter what good she did made tears well in her eyes, tears that were soon cutting paths across her pale cheeks. Her fragile body shook with each sob.

_ It's your entire fault you know. You can steal from no good people like that Fire Nation boy you met last night a million times, and give what you steal to the needy a million times more, but it won't change what you've done. It won't make your bloodstained hands any cleaner. It won't make the ghosts go away. You're a murder; selfish to the end. Nothing will ever change that._

More tears spilled at the thoughts in her mind because she knew, no matter what she did, it was all true.

Every. Single. Word.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go the third chapter. So, who is this mysterious OC? Read and review to find out! :) Anyway, thanks to:**

_**quoththeraven5:**_** Thanks for the review! The father/son moments between Iroh and Zuko are my favorite too! I'm glad you liked how the letter ended; I was honestly tearing up when I was typing it! As for what will happen to Iroh… just keep reading, he'll be back, and the Gaang will come in too. As will Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Ozai…. Basically everyone will appear. I'll shut-up now. Again, thanks!**

_**sokkantylee**_**: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for all the kind words. I'm glad you are enjoying this. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Well, until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go, Chapter 4! Also, please read ALL of the end A/N when you finish the chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you think. I do not own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He wanted to, he really did, but he wasn't sure if it was a smart idea. Zuko stared from between the trees at the town not that far off. It was small from what he could tell and the houses he could see looked like they had seen too much harsh weather and not enough care. Still…. Finally making up his mind, he dismounted from his rhino and quickly hid his packs in between gnarled tree roots before covering them with stones and leaves.

_Just take a quick look around and then leave._ He reminded himself as he looked over his work, satisfied with the results. He learned quickly from what happened last night and he didn't want to risk leaving his things out in the open or bringing his goods into town, especially since this was where… she might be.

Like normal, he had risen with the sun and in ten minutes he had started to follow the prints left by the girl's mount after putting out the remains of his fire and chocking down the other half of the bread loaf she had left. He had lost the trail on and off and had eventually found a clearing. The fire had been out but the ashes had still been warm and he had kicked himself mentally at the fact that he had just missed her.

There had been no sign of supplies and the girl or her mount were nowhere to be seen so he had quickly gone off in the direction of the freshest looking ostrich horse tracks. All too quickly though he had lost the trail due to the leaves that littered what barely passed for a road and he had lost the hope that he would find the girl. Then after about an hour of riding, he had caught sight of the town he was staring at now, and had been staring at for the past half hour.

"Don't let anyone take you; I'm not thrilled with the idea of walking to Ba Sin Se," he told his mount as he strapped his swords to his back. The rhino grunted and sank to the ground, asleep within minutes. Zuko rolled his eyes and took off at a brisk walk, hoping that just once luck would be on his side.

* * *

A good cloak and clothes that were not red were definitely at the top of his list to buy; now he was wishing he had at least brought his money with him to do so. The people in the town glared when they caught sight of him, but didn't attack, even though they were obviously opposed to his presence. Five minutes after entering, he saw why. Fire Nation soldiers swarmed the market; the heart of the town, and Zuko was willing to bet that there were more lurking in the shadows and hiding in places one wouldn't even think of. To attack a Fire Nation citizen here, a conquered town, would come with a heavy price. So would being seen when he was supposed to be dead. He immediately decided to leave, but before he could get far, he heard voices and when he looked over his shoulder, three soldiers were casually making their way towards him. They hadn't seen him; they were too absorbed in their conversation to do so, so they also didn't see him duck into the nearest ally and press himself against a wall.

"I hope I get out of this place soon, nothing exciting ever happens around here," complained one soldier to his friends. The three stopped at the ally entrance and Zuko hated that rotten luck seem to follow him like an unwanted animal that would not go away.

"Yeah, I agree with you there. I mean really, the youngest earth bender rounded up here when we took over was in his forties. How much trouble can a bunch of little kids, elderly, and non-benders be?" replied another to the first one's comment. Zuko felt a bit disgusted by the words now that he was the one having to hide, and not the one saying such things out in the open, with others to back him up if things went wrong for some unknown reason.

He was almost ready to see if the ally had another exit when the third person of the group said something that caught his attention. "Well, as much as I agree with you two, I wouldn't say _nothing_ exciting ever happens around here. Ever since that mysterious cloaked person showed up, things have been… interesting, for lack of a better word."

Zuko's breath caught in his throat. A cloaked person? Was it the same girl from before? Was she actually here? By the time he thought to resume eavesdropping, the soldiers had moved on, out of his hearing range. "Drat," he muttered under his breath. The word barely left his mouth before a quiet laugh startled him. He whirled around, swords quickly drawn, looking for the source.

"No need for that," whispered a raspy voice. He looked in the direction of the voice, and to his surprise, a dirty girl dressed in torn, raggedy clothes looked up at him from where she was sitting. Her legs were drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Apparently, her face had been resting in her knees, making her blend in with the garbage that surrounded her. "Seems like you were having fun listening to them, yeah?"

"Umm… yeah," he replied. The girl smiled, showing off crooked, yellow teeth and it took all of Zuko's control to not back away or show signs of disgust. _Get used to it, not everyone is blessed with good health like you._ He tried to push the thought aside, but it wouldn't go away fully. "They said something about a cloaked person causing trouble… do you know anything about that?" he asked. The girl nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah, I know about her. Stole a nice bowl of roast duck and vegetables off a knotter and gave it ta me. Best food I've had in a long time," laughed the girl, the laugh quickly morphing into a harsh cough. Zuko cringed and took a step back, disregarding the crude term given to Fire Nation soldiers because of their topknots. "You lookin for her?" she was finally able to ask when her coughing died down. He nodded.

"Well, I don't know exactly where she is- don't even have a name… hey, wait a minute, you a knotter aren't you?!" The accusation froze him, and he hated his red clothing now more than ever.

"Uh, no, I'm not," he stuttered quickly. "I stole these off a soldier, when, uh, when my other clothes became too bad to wear. That girl, I need to find her, she… she thought I was Fire Nation too and stole… the last of my food. I need to find her and get it back." He paused, hoping his partial lie was bought. "Please, tell me what you know."

"…You just as crazy as her, stealin off them soldiers. Course, can't say I complained when she shared her goods. Your food is probably in someone's belly by now, but if you want to find her, I heard that she was staying with Nana." Zuko blinked, even though he was thrilled with this new information.

"Who-,"

"Nana's the town herbalist; sweet woman, but old as dirt in my opinion. She's played the role of friend, secret keeper, baby-sitter, mother, grandmother, and just about everything else you can think of in her life. Cept enemy, can't think of anyone who hates her; even them knotter's like her," the girl interrupted. "She lives in the west part of town; got a big garden out front, can't miss it."

"Thank-you." Zuko was about to leave when the girl asked him to wait.

"Umm… you don't happen to have anything, do you? I'm really hungry…." Zuko turned back to the girl, taking in her features. Past the dirt and grime, he could see the youthfulness of her face; if she turned out to be older than fourteen, he would be surprised, and the thought made him… thankful for all that he had had, and still had. She looked at him expectantly, and he actually wished he had something with him to give her.

"Sorry, I don't," he apologized. The girl's hopeful expression died and she looked away, and Zuko knew the conversation was over. As he walked away, quickly making his way to where the the girl had told him to go, he felt something well inside him that he couldn't name for the longest time. It wasn't guilt, though he was feeling that. How many times had he complained about what he had when, really, he didn't have a thing to complain about at all? Even at his lowest, he still had it better than that girl, and no doubt thousands of others in the world.

Finally, he arrived at a house that fit the description he had been given, and the feeling had inside him had grown stronger, to the point it was a bit maddening.

And then he caught sight of something that made him freeze. The house was well cared for, and the garden teemed with vibrant colorful plants. Marring the earthy tones of the house and the calm feeling that surrounded it, much like the scar marred and distorted his face, was a Fire Nation tapestry. Most likely the herbalist had been forced to put it up, and with that realization came the word he had been looking for to describe what he was feeling.

Shame; that was what he was feeling. Shame at all he had done in his life. Shame at what his great grandfather had started, shame at what is grandfather had continued, and shame at the fact that his father hoped to end it all with the return of Sozin's Comet. Most of all, he felt shame at the monster he had become. All that he could do was hope that he could find some way to right his wrongs.

_And the first place I can start is make sure this girl, whoever she is, doesn't steal from innocent people again._

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. If this seemed a little… off, I'm sorry. This has not been a good week for me. I wish I could erase it from my mind. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**ElizaBethJacksonPotter:**_** Thank-you for the review! Thanks for also saying this story is well written- it means a lot to me to hear that. Again, thanks!**

_**Quoththeraven5:**_** So, I see you're curious about the OC! Perfect; my evil plan is working… just kidding! Seriously, thanks for the review! **

_**Imnotraven16: **_**Thanks!**

**And now for a special treat! This is a teaser of sorts for my sister, **_**Forest Princess's**_** fic, **_**Ursa Secret**_**. Check out her page to see what else will happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Ursa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "… You brought this on yourself; if only you had kept your mouth shut, none of this ever would have happened. I can't believe that you mocked Iroh for mourning the loss of his son. Lu Ten isn't even my child, and I mourn for him like he was."**_

"_**Would you do the same thing if my father threated Azula, or are you just playing favorites?" Ozai demanded.**_

"_**Of course I would, why would you ask that!?" Ursa exclaimed.**_

"_**You do realize that I should kill you were you stand…?"**_

* * *

**Well, did that whet your appetite? If others want me to do advertisements for their fics, I will, but you must at least review if you read this fic and PM me so I know what you want done. Well, until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is; the next chapter! I do not own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Zuko quickly regained his composure and walked up to the door. Disregarding the tapestry, he knocked three times, and then waited, hoping the herbalist was home. For almost a minute he got no reply, but when he was about to knock again, a voice from the other side called out.

"Come in, I'll be with you shortly!" Zuko opened the door and entered, shutting the door behind him quickly. The sharp scents of flowers, herbs, and spices hit him hard, but it wasn't unpleasant- it was more like being in a very potent meadow or forest. Some of the smells he recognized as things his uncle used in his tea and a half-hearted smile crept onto his face.

His uncle would have liked it here in this little herb shop. Zuko started to wonder how he was and where he was at, when a curtain opened and an elderly woman joined him in the main room. Her hair was almost silver, but he could see a few stubborn brown strands mixed in. Wrinkles lined her face, but her eyes were bright and alert; her smile warm and kind. What surprised him most though was that she didn't flinch, or show disgust at the scar he bore, and that made him happy; it made him feel more normal and less like a monster, though it did confuse him a bit that her eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment, but it was quickly gone and he wondered if he imagined it.

Remembering his manners, he gave a slight bow and the woman laughed softly. The sound almost reminded him of his grandmother Ilah's laugh. Unlike his grandfather, his grandmother had loved him just like his mother and uncle had, and even though he had only been four when she died, he had still felt genuine sorrow at the loss of a loved one.

"How may I help you young man? I don't think I've seen you around here before," she said, her voice soft, calm.

"I, I'm looking for someone, and I was told that you might know where I could find them." The old herbalist smiled and cleared a chair that was occupied with flowers and worn scrolls that had remedies written on them in ink that had faded with the passage of time.

"Well, I'll certainly do my best, but if you gave me a name, I'm certain I could be of more assistance. My name is Lien, but I prefer Nana. What is yours young man?" Zuko drew a blank for a second, but then went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Lee." It was a common, overused name in the Earth Kingdom, but it was better than nothing. Zuko immediately could tell that she didn't believe him, but she didn't push and he saw no judgment in her eyes as she noticed his clothing.

"A nice name, but now perhaps you can tell me the name of the person you are seeking?" Zuko felt heat creep into his face and he looked away.

"I, I don't know, but I know it's a girl. She's close in height to me, wears a cloak, and I was told she stayed with you. She steals from the soldiers, or so I've heard." A sigh left the old woman's lips and she looked away.

"Let me guess, she stole from you because you're Fire Nation," Nana finally whispered, looking him right in the eyes.

"No, I-,"

"Young man, I'm eighty-one years old, and I can't be fooled by much anymore. You're Fire Nation just as sure as I am Earth Kingdom. I'm not judging you for what place you were born in. It is a simple question, did she steal from you?" The firm rebuke spoken in such a soft voice was a slap to the face, but one that he would remember for a long time. It truly felt weird, but good, refreshing, to not automatically be branded just because of where he was born.

"Yes ma'am, she stole from me, and yes, I am Fire Nation," he quietly replied. She smiled and it put him at ease. He could see why this woman would be well liked.

"I'm sorry she did that. I told that girl she needs to think before rushing into things, but she's not of my flesh and blood, and her heart's in the right place, so there wasn't really much I could do." Zuko felt his hope deflate at the word wasn't. That implied that the girl was gone, and not coming back.

"So," he began, wanting to make sure his suspicion was right, "she was here? She's gone now?" Nana nodded and Zuko's finger's curled into a fist on reflex. So close; he had come so close. _Oh well, nothing I can do about it now,_ he thought bitterly. Suddenly, a gnarled hand came to rest on his.

"If you want to find her, you're no too late. Now, she's a sweet girl, and she helped me a lot, so I would really appreciate it if you didn't confront her here in town and get her, and possibly you, in trouble with the guards."

"What do you mean?" he asked hopefully. The herbalist removed her hand and stood, walking back towards the curtain that cut off what he assumed was her private quarters.

"She left about twenty minutes before you arrived. I know she was going to take care of some things in town that would take her well over an hour to get done, and then she was going to make a stop at a house outside of town before heading on. Stay here and join me for a small afternoon meal and I'll see if some of my son's old clothes will fit you. I have a feeling you aren't too fond of what you're wearing now." Zuko was speechless at the kindness being offered to him.

This woman didn't know him; he was almost tempted to ask what the catch was for the food and clothing, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Not everything had a price tag; he had been show kindness before with the person expecting nothing in return. He was just going to have to retrain his brain, heart, and soul to except this fact.

Minutes later, the woman came back with a set of clothes that were rich brown in color. "Here, try these on, and then we'll eat and you can be on your way." Zuko took what was offered to him, wondering if the woman realized just how much she had helped him.

"Thank-you," he said softly.

"You're welcome… Lee," she replied, showing him to her spare room so that he could change. "Or," she whispered to herself when she was alone, "should I say… Prince Zuko." She unrolled a scroll and took in the ink drawing on it of a mother turtle duck and a single baby turtle duck. "Such as I once showed kindness to one of your family, and in turn she showed it to me, so do I now show it to you. May your path cross with hers young man, for you have no idea how much she misses you."

* * *

The clothes were a bit too big, but he wasn't going to complain. He could blend in more easily now, he had a full belly, and the house the herbalist had told him about was coming into view. Also, he felt good about himself for once- he never would have thought helping another could make him feel this way.

Nana had given him a fresh loaf and some cheese to take with him, but he quickly found himself parting with it when he saw Jade, the street girl who had told him where to find the herbalist, gnawing on bones she had picked out of trash heaps. The look on her face was something he would never forget, and he hoped he could have the chance to do something for someone else soon.

"Whoa," he mumbled when he felt he was close enough to the house he was assuming was the one he had been told about. He led his rhino over to a cluster of trees and tied him up, then crept closer. Did the girl live here? Was this the house of a close friend? Distant family?

Suddenly, shrill laughter pierced the air, and he ducked behind a tree. He looked around the tree trunk as much as he dared and was able to see a girl, six or seven if her height was any indicator, run out from behind the house and duck into a bush that was near the front door. Seconds later, a boy, three of four, toddled around the corner as well and as fast as his chubby legs would carry him, he hid behind a rock that was about the same height as Zuko that was jutting out of the ground and casting a shadow over a small garden filled with tender young plants. _They're playing hide and seek_, he realized and recalled the times he, Azula, and Lu Ten would play, back before his father became twisted and Azula was too young to be a real terror. He had often found himself hiding with his teenaged cousin, who had never objected to the six year olds presence.

"_Don't worry Zuko,"_ Lu Ten would say. _"They won't find us. We'll win for sure."_ And the thing was, Lu Ten was almost always right about that; he would always find great places to hide, something that definitely came in handy when things changed for the worse….

"Ready or not, here I come!" The clear, and distinctly familiar, feminine voice snapped him out of his reverie instantly. He looked, and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't make out her features completely, but the girl he was seeing was not what he expected. She came up a little past his shoulders, from what he could tell, and her hair was such a dark shade of brown, it looked almost black, and it went down to her waist in a single braid. Her skin was pale, almost like his, but it had a slightly darker tint to it.

She looked around, and he swore he saw a knowing smile on her lips, but he was a bit too far to tell. "I wonder where Cora and Ling are?" she mused playfully, slowly making her way towards where the little girl was hiding. She dragged things out for about five minutes, purposefully avoiding the boys hiding place, before turning to the bush that one would thing was giggling; obviously, the kid didn't know how to be quiet.

"Surely Cora can't be hiding in this giggling bush, can she?" the girl approached and Zuko found himself wishing he could see the smirk that he could hear in her tone. "Oh wait, bushes don't giggle!" she parted the plant and the little girl popped out, tackling Zuko's thief to the ground which made them burst into laughter.

How, how could this be the same girl? This girl was just how the herbalist had described her- sweet and big-hearted. So how could it possibly also be the snide, mysterious thief that had humiliated him and stole off trained soldiers? By the time Zuko focused his attention on the girl again, the boy was out from his hiding spot and the girl was talking to who he assumed was the children's mother. He saw the girl pull a bundle of blue out of her mounts saddle bag, and it was all he needed to see. It was the same girl; the cloth he had seen last night had been blue.

The woman gratefully took the food, and then gave the girl a hug, the children hugging her as well. The girl returned the gesture, but he could see the action was a bit stiff. Ten minutes later, the girl mounted up and rode off, and the moment the family was inside he rushed to his rhino. He quickly untied him and mounted up; going in the direction the girl had gone.

Time to settle things, once and for all.

* * *

She could tell. There was no question about it; she was being watched. Though it seemed as if she was busy stirring the food in the small pot before her, attention fully on the task, her ears were wide open, and she had long since mastered the art of seeing clearly out of the corner of her eye. Her movements were fluid and graceful as she set up camp after putting the lid on her stew and letting it simmer.

"Feathers," she finally called, getting her ostrich horse's attention, "keep an eye on the camp." She left the clearing, but quickly pressed herself up against a tree, a hand slowly removing her knife. She had never used it, but there was always the possibility she'd have too.

She didn't even have to wait five minutes. A person entered the clearing cautiously, a sword in each hand, and a scar over one eye. Her anger flared, but so did her amusement. It was the boy she had stolen from last night. _So, he wants to play does he? Good thing I've got a few surprises up my sleeve that he won't see coming._ She sheathed her knife and waited for her cue to enter, and it didn't take long. Feathers started squawking angrily at the intruder and after a second of deciding what to do, the boy sheathed his blades, turned, and started to quickly walk away. Calmly she walked back into the clearing, a smile stretching across her lips.

"Stop!" the boy froze, a smart move on his part, even though she was eager to start playing. "Don't move unless I tell you to, or it could very well be the last move you make."

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, Zuko's in trouble! So who thinks they know what will happen next? I do! Anyway, thanks to:**

_**Guest**_**: Thanks for the awesome review, and for being the only reviewer; this chapter is for you. If you feel sorry for my OC now, then just wait until you read the rest of the story; she and Zuko are really going to bring out a lot in each other, and some of the things he's going to find out about her aren't going to be pretty. Also, thanks for the compliment on the 'knotter' term; I don't know why I thought of that, but I'm glad I did. Again, thanks for the review, and are you the same **_**Guest **_**who reviewed chapter 1? Just curious.**

**Well, until next time.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally the next chapter. I do not own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

For a moment Zuko didn't move, but then he realized that listening to the girl was ridiculous. He was a bender and a skilled swordsman; if she had any surprises, he could easily protect himself. Besides, this had been his plan all along, so why was he stopping?

"You know, you couldn't have been more obvious if you tried," he said as he turned and faced his thief. Her eyes, a piercing blue, went wide and her slightly trembling hand went to her knife hilt. "You don't know how to use that thing, so don't hurt yourself."

"Oh, and I suppose you know everything; and what do you mean I'm obvious?" she snarled, anger clouding her face which looked both frightening and delicate, but not in the same way as his sister Azula. It took him a moment to realize the frightening part was attributed to the deep, dark circles under the girl's eyes and the way her skin looked ashy and taunt. In fact, as he looked at her up close, her realized she really did look like a skeleton with skin; the street girl, Jade, back in the town had looked fatter than her! "Well, are you just going to stare at me unintelligently, or are you going to answer my question?"

"Just what I said; you left because you knew someone was watching you, and you were thinking if you left, they would come out, and you would have them in your clutches. Well, I anticipated that, and I turned my back to you intentionally to draw you out; I knew where you were. You didn't fool me at all." The brief look of disappointment that flashed into the girl's eyes was almost its own reward.

Almost, but not quite. "What do you want, Baldy?" Zuko bit his tongue; he had had enough with Azula calling him Zuzu or Dumb Dumb; he was not going to tolerate a complete stranger calling him names.

"Don't call me that," Zuko hissed. "I have a name you know." The girl smiled and looked at him haughtily.

"Well, you must think I'm a mind reader or something, if you just assume I would know your name. Since I'm not however, maybe you can indulge me and tell me what it is." Her ostrich horse came over and nuzzled her cheek, before looking at Zuko and emitting another angry squawk. "Actually, I agree with Feathers; skip telling me your name and leave. Now."

"Not until I'm compensated for what you stole. I may be Fire Nation, but that gives you no right to steal. I demand payment. Share your dinner with me and I'll call it even." The girl burst out laughing at his request, tears quickly gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"You know, you're really funny." She wiped her eyes and started to turn away. "For a moment, I thought you were being serious."

"I am." The two words froze the girl. "Stealing is wrong, especially when your reason of stealing is solely to make things hard for me because I'm Fire Nation. Let me enlighten you on something; there are good people in the Fire Nation, just as there are bad people in the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. Also, you may find this shocking, but here's the reality; the Fire Nation can be cruel to its own." He didn't know what possessed him to say such things, but as the words hit him, he realized it was the truth.

_Especially about the Fire Nation being cruel to its own._ The girl didn't look at him for many moments. Finally, she turned and faced him. Her face was void of emotion as she removed her belt which held her sheathed knife. She threw the weapon across the clearing. "Remove your swords." Zuko was dumbfounded. What was she getting at?

"Why?" he asked guardedly. Her eyes hardened and not even a shred of emotion could be seen in her face, which unnerved him. There was something seriously wrong with this girl, and he knew that he should just turn around and leave, but Zuko never said he always did what he should.

"Because, we're going to play a little game. You can't use your swords, I won't use my knife. If you can touch the lid on the pot, you can have _all_ my stew." She stepped aside, providing him with a clear path. "Go ahead, but only natural abilities can be used to reach your goal." For a moment there was silence. "And by the way, you don't need to lecture me on the Fire Nation's cruelties- I'm very aware of how cruel they can be, to others and their own. Now, get to it, if you're really that hungry."

_She has to be a bender._ Zuko thought after taking in her words. He noticed her straight posture, the alert look in her eyes, the way her body tensed slightly. _What kind of bender is she though, that's the real question? _Most likely, she was an earth bender; this was deep in the earth kingdom territory, and earth benders were a common sight._ But her braid is similar in style to that of the Water Tribe girl travelling with the Avatar, and her eyes are blue- the cloth she wrapped the stolen food in was blue as well._ If she was a water bender, Zuko could see why she would challenge him, even if she was far weaker physically; the elemental advantage was in her favor, and a little voice in the back of his mind told him that she probably had had some serious training at one time.

Zuko took a step, then another, dropping his sheathed swords in the process. The girl didn't move; all she did was stare at him to the point the gaze was becoming a bit unnerving, almost probing in a way. It was almost as if the longer she stared, the more she knew about him. He took a few more slow, cautious, steps before he noticed something that caused him to stop and make him think that possibly he fully had the upper hand.

She was barefoot, and she didn't have a water pouch. He had seen earth benders bend barefoot before, and if he was right about her being an earth bender, then as a fire bender, he had the elemental advantage._ This is too easy, and really a waste of my time- she could be an air bender for all I care; this challenge is mine._ He stepped forward confidently now and passed her without as much as a glance.

"Now look who's obvious," she whispered, freezing him. His back was to her, and he mental prepared himself for whatever was to come- earth or water, he was ready. "You're very predictable too; you see me and you think I'm weak. Well, let me educate _you_ on something. I'm not still alive after stealing off soldiers because of mediocre skills, and I'm not still alive because I'm predictable. It always makes me laugh when soldiers are so good at spilling the blood of an earth or water bender… but they're completely clueless when it comes to fighting… one of their own."

Zuko hear the roar and felt the heat a split second before he whirled around to see a ball of fire rushing towards him. On reflex he crossed his arms in front of his chest and face before batting the flames away when they were close enough. When the fire were gone, he stared in shock as the girl took up a fighting stance, flames crackling around her fingers, a smirk on her face.

"Surprise Baldy."

* * *

** A/N: Well, at least I updated. Thanks to:**

_**Gideon:**_** Thanks for the great advice; rest assured I keep that in mind for all my fics that involve OCs, and I hope this chapter makes up for the last. I know it seemed like Zuko was a little incompetent, but as you can see, everything was planned out, and I won't forget **_**The Blue Spirit **_** episode and what Zuko did in it anytime soon; it was one of my favorite episodes of season one. Again thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

_**Sunflower13: **_**Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!**

_**Lovelikewoe13**_**: I'm glad you like the story. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**Chocolate Orchids:**_** Thank-you so much for the kind words. I'm really glad you like this story so far. I hope you enjoyed the update.**

_** Guest:**_** Thanks for the review!**

** Remember to tell me what you think. Until next time.**

** ~Moon White Rose**


End file.
